Insônia
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: A insônia era como um câncer que, noite a noite, corroía-o por dentro.


**INSÔNIA**

* * *

De repente, ele não conseguia mais dormir.

Suigetsu não se deu conta de quando ou de como aquilo havia começado, mas o fato, incontestável e incompreensível, era que, ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro à noite, ele simplesmente não conseguia manter os olhos fechados e a mente naquele estado de sonolento torpor que parecia tão natural a todas as outras pessoas. Enquanto Konoha inteira dormia, ele ficava virando-se de um lado para o outro na cama, experimentando posições e achando todas elas desconfortáveis. Ao invés de relaxar e de afundar lentamente no sono, seus pensamentos pareciam estranhamente mais agitados no escuro do quarto, revestindo-se de uma criatividade quase mirabolante e formulando ideias que, ele poderia jurar, jamais teria durante o dia. Assim, a mente fervilhava em todo o seu potencial e a consciência insone atravessava as longas horas da madrugada.

Depois de debater-se e de lutar numa fúria violenta consigo mesmo, exausto pela odisseia absurda a que a mente se lançava e irritado pelo sentimento de impotência, Suigetsu só podia resignar-se. Com o tempo, na medida em que as olheiras foram se tornando mais fundas e em que o mundo adquiria uma tonalidade distinta, ele passou a cogitar a possibilidade de que aquela batalha não pudesse ser vencida. A insônia era como um câncer que o corroía por dentro, noite a noite, ganhando espaço enquanto ele retraía-se.

* * *

Entretanto, antes de render-se e de submeter-se calado àquela vida em que o sono passara a ser artigo de luxo, Suigetsu tentou de todas as formas possíveis reaver o controle sobre si mesmo e agarrou-se a qualquer esperança, por mais insignificante que ela fosse. A insônia devorava com uma fome insaciável as bordas de sua sanidade e ele precisava combatê-la, sob o risco de tornar-se seu escravo.

No início, Suigetsu pensou que, se levasse o próprio corpo a um estado crítico de esgotamento, o sono seria obrigado a vir – mesmo que fosse através de um colapso. Então voluntariou-se para o máximo de missões que pôde encontrar, não importando-se com o tipo do trabalho ou com o grau de dificuldade exigido. Assim, ele foi enviado para os quatro cantos da nação shinobi, passou noites em claro, espionando ou atravessando território inimigo, escoltando figuras importantes ou simplesmente levando mensagens de um país ao outro. Às vezes, as forças lhe faltavam e, de fato, ele acaba desmaiando sob uma árvore ou caindo num estado inconsciente numa gruta escura, nas horas mais profundas da noite. Porém, quando despertava, subitamente alerta, como se tivesse sido cutucado pelo perigo iminente, se dava conta de que havia apagado por apenas dez ou quinze minutos – um espaço de tempo insuficiente para proporcionar-lhe qualquer alívio.

Depois, ao compreender que se exauria em vão, resolveu mudar de estratégia. Talvez, precisasse esgotar não o corpo, mas a própria mente. Então começou a trabalhar nos arquivos da polícia de Konoha, catalogando documentos, carimbando relatórios e encaminhando ocorrências. Em meio a pilhas infindáveis de papéis, ele passava noites inteiras até que o sol começasse a penetrar pelas janelas do escritório. Havia momentos, durante as madrugadas silenciosas, em que Suigetsu perdia-se numa espécie de transe mecânico. Em certo ponto do trabalho, seus olhos deixavam de discernir entre uma coisa e outra e ele acabava misturando as tudo. Cometendo erros. Era como se a mente, realmente exausta e incapaz de continuar lidando com a realidade, operasse em pequenos blackouts, embora o corpo insistisse em mover-se por conta própria. Dessa vez, Suigetsu não precisou pedir afastamento do trabalho, pois os próprios superiores logo o mandaram de volta para casa.

E Suigetsu viu-se sozinho outra vez, encarando o rosto macerado pelo cansaço através do reflexo no espelho e pensando no que mais poderia fazer para recuperar o sono agora muito distante – tão distante que, às vezes, ele nem se lembrava mais de como era dormir. Há quantos dias estava acordado, sem contar os pequenos fragmentos do dia em que o corpo desmaiava num escuro vazio que nunca durava mais do que meia hora? Há quanto tempo não tinha uma noite inteira de sono? Suigetsu perguntou-se desde quando estava sobrevivendo dos restos do que deveria ser um ser humano, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se.

A insônia era aquela luz ofuscante que nunca se apagava.

* * *

Incapaz de dormir e de simplesmente manter-se quieto no mesmo lugar, como se precisasse fugir a todo instante daquela doença que, ele sabia, logo o enlouqueceria por completo, Suigetsu passou a vaguear pela noite. Enquanto as luzes nos postes eram o único sinal de vida em Konoha, naquela cidade adormecida e silenciosa, ele andava pelas ruas sem um rumo certo. As mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças e os olhos semicerrados, cansados naquele rosto que perdera a cor, ele não podia evitar sentir uma ponta de inveja de todas aquelas pessoas que, depois de um dia comum, conseguiam fechar os olhos e descansar.

Contudo, naquelas jornadas noturnas e cheias de uma angústia amarga, Suigetsu acabou descobrindo que nem todas as pessoas dormiam quando os ponteiros do relógio passavam da meia-noite. Numa de suas típicas madrugadas insones, ele passou diante de um velho prédio de apartamentos e percebeu que, numa das janelas, ainda havia luz. Quem ainda poderia ter qualquer coisa para fazer em casa àquela hora? Parado diante do prédio, Suigetsu pensou que não havia naquele mundo nada que valesse mais a pena do que a paz de uma noite dormida. Na sua opinião, desperdiçar algo assim tão precioso quase equivalia a um crime.

Sombras moveram-se dentro do apartamento e Suigetsu sentiu-se instintivamente tentado a descobrir se mais alguém ali sofria daquele mal que o atormentava e que o empurrava para a beira de um abismo. Do outro lado da rua havia um muro, e Suigetsu encarapitou-se para cima dele. Como o apartamento ficava no segundo andar, ele não teve dificuldades para espiar o interior do cômodo, que lhe pareceu ser uma sala. Sobre uma escrivaninha próxima da janela, ele viu um abajur ligado e um notebook com a tela erguida. Mais atrás, uma cadeira estofada e de encosto alto permanecia vazia. No fundo da sala, ele ainda avistou estantes de livros e a ponta de um sofá.

Mas então algo estranho aconteceu. Vinda de outra parte do apartamento, uma pessoa surgiu na sala, carregando uma caneca que deixava um rastro de vapor pelo caminho. A pessoa sentou-se diante do computador, largou a caneca sobre a escrivaninha e ajeitou os óculos para que se encaixassem melhor ao rosto. Diretamente no centro de seu campo de visão, a pessoa apoiou o queixo sobre uma das mãos, deu uma rápida olhada na tela do computador, aquela expressão pensativa que ele conhecia tão bem, e então olhou para fora.

A pessoa era Karin.

Eles encontraram-se naquele olhar parado no tempo.

Suigetsu não possuía mais qualquer noção das horas – muito menos de minutos e segundos, aquelas coisas dissolvidas no borbulhar constante da insônia –, mas achou que o olhar que eles compartilharam estendeu-se até as raias do insondável. Karin tinha deixado os lábios afastarem-se por conta do espanto e ele não foi capaz de mover um único músculo do corpo, além dos que precisava para continuar respirando. O fato era que aquilo era estranho demais para que ambos pudessem manifestar qualquer reação de imediato.

Por fim, Karin tirou os óculos, largando-os ao lado do computador, e esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos. Depois, voltou a olhar para Suigetsu como se quisesse se certificar de que não estava tendo uma alucinação. Em resposta, ele ergueu a mão e acenou-lhe timidamente com a intenção de indicar que sim, que ele era real. Automaticamente, um pensamento de dúvida assaltou-o – como ele poderia ter certeza de que era real? Mas então a mente começou a dobrar-se num nó terrivelmente doloroso para seu estado já fragilizado e ele apressou-se em sacudir a cabeça, livrando-se da ideia.

Ao perceber que ela deixara a cadeira e que agora o encarava de pé diante da janela, Suigetsu escorregou do muro e atravessou a rua, parando diretamente abaixo do apartamento de Karin. Quando ela finalmente falou, seu tom de voz era baixo e cauteloso.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Passando o tempo. – ele deu de ombros.

– Você não deveria estar dormindo?

– Deveria.

– E então?

– Eu não posso.

Karin estreitou os olhos, analisando-o agora com mais cuidado. Debruçada sobre o parapeito da janela, ela parecia muito concentrada enquanto refletia sobre a situação. Era como se seus olhos, através das lentes dos óculos, pudessem penetrar facilmente naquilo que Suigetsu era – e ver aquilo que ele não contara a ninguém. A sensação de ser atravessado desse modo o incomodou e o fez desviar os olhos para um ponto qualquer da rua silenciosa.

– Você quer entrar? – ela perguntou.

– Por quê?

– Por nada. Eu posso fazer um chá.

Após uma pausa que não significou absolutamente nada para Suigetsu – ele havia atingido aquele estágio de cansaço mental em que os pensamentos só coadunam-se com um esforço doloroso, e, por isso, ele evitava refletir a sério sobre qualquer coisa –, ele acabou concordando com um murmúrio distraído e dirigiu-se para as escadas laterais que levavam aos andares superiores. Quando chegou ao segundo patamar, Karin já o esperava com a porta entreaberta. Ela afastou-se para que ele pudesse passar e Suigetsu penetrou na sala semi-iluminada do apartamento de Karin.

– Você está péssimo. – ela disse ao olhá-lo de perto. – O que anda fazendo?

– Umas coisas.

– Umas coisas?

– Sim. – ele sentou-se no sofá e achou-o muito confortável. – Trabalho.

– Trabalho _demais_, ao que me parece.

– É melhor do que ficar em casa.

Karin censurou-o com um ar de reprovação e pediu para que ele esperasse. Então deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu ao passar a outro cômodo. Sentindo o corpo afundar lentamente sobre as almofadas do sofá de um modo aconchegante, Suigetsu ouviu o ruído de louça e de água caindo de uma torneira e imaginou que Karin estivesse na cozinha. Como se sua voz viesse de um lugar muito distante, contudo, ela fez uma pergunta que ele não compreendeu e que, por isso mesmo, não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele apenas deixou que a cabeça pendesse para trás, sobre o encosto do sofá, e encarou as ripas de madeira que cobriam o teto.

Então Karin retornou à sala e estendeu-lhe uma caneca com algo que cheirava bem. Chá. Os primeiros goles quentes pareceram reavivá-lo o suficiente para que Suigetsu sentisse que devia dizer qualquer coisa.

– Obrigado.

– Tudo bem.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e encolheu as pernas para cima do sofá. Enquanto sorvia outro gole do chá, ele reparou que ela tinha as pernas nuas sob o short, livres das típicas meias longas, e que a camisa branca tinha um dos botões abertos. Pela fenda do tecido, ele viu uma parte da renda branca do sutiã e esqueceu-se de desviar os olhos ou de fingir que não prestara atenção àquilo. Dando-se conta do ponto onde estava concentrado seu olhar, Karin cobriu-se ao abraçar uma almofada e pigarreou um tanto desconcertada.

– Você está em uma missão agora?

– Não.

– Então por que disse que não pode dormir?

– Porque eu não tenho sono.

– Insônia?

Suigetsu assentiu com um movimento de cabeça antes de beber o resto do chá. Não sabia o que ela tinha colocado ali, mas achou que estava realmente bom. Ele não se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que sentira gosto em beber ou comer qualquer coisa.

– Você também? – ele quis saber.

– Não. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Por quê?

– Já é tarde.

– Ah. Eu só estava terminando um relatório para o Centro de Pesquisa.

– Você devia dormir. – e então abriu um sorriso esquisito. – Dormir deve ser ótimo.

Karin semicerrou os olhos, subitamente incomodada com algo. Aproximando-se de Suigetsu, tomou a liberdade de erguer suas pálpebras e de examinar de perto aqueles olhos que pareciam mais cansados do que o normal. Enquanto ela invadia seu espaço, ele não protestou e não disse uma única palavra, contentando-se em esperar que ela acabasse, seja lá o que estivesse fazendo. As pontas dos cabelos de Karin roçavam sobre seus ombros e o cheiro da pele dela envolveu-o com uma sensação estranha, despertando-o do fundo de si mesmo. Se Suigetsu estivesse em condições de definir aquela sensação, talvez a classificasse como uma onda de calor que, alcançando uma parte de sua consciência até então amortecida pela exaustão, proporcionasse a ela a força para estremecer em um novo fôlego. Contudo, como suas capacidades psíquicas não chegavam a tanto, Suigetsu apenas foi perpassado pelo instinto de agarrar-se àquela sensação.

E fechou os dedos ao redor de um braço de Karin.

A ideia de que apenas ela poderia salvá-lo daquele tormento trespassou-o de forma inesperada. Apesar de infundada, era uma ideia clara e forte, uma ideia completa que não tinha necessidade de argumentos que a embasassem. Aquela ideia preencheu-o como um facho de luz potente o suficiente para varrer as sombras para longe.

– Calma. – ela disse. – Acompanhe o movimento do meu dedo.

– Karin.

– Faça o que eu estou dizendo.

Parecia a Suigetsu que ela tinha um dedo erguido diante de seus olhos e que o movia lentamente, de um lado para o outro, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia concentrar-se no que ela pedia. Sua mente desgastada pela insônia estava em frangalhos e agora apenas o corpo possuía alguma autonomia. E tudo o que seu corpo queria era roubar para si um pouco do calor e da energia que revestia a pele daquela garota.

– Você precisa de medicação.

– Eu preciso de você. – ele se viu dizendo.

E antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava fazendo, ele puxou-a pelo braço para junto de si. Perdendo o equilíbrio, Karin caiu sentada de lado sobre o colo de Suigetsu e, com o susto, agarrou-se com força ao tecido da camisa dele. Com um tapa num dos ombros, ela repreendeu-o pela falta de jeito que sempre tivera para fazer as coisas e chamou-o de idiota, mas Suigetsu estava acostumado à palavra e achou que aquilo tudo era muito natural – a garota sentada sobre suas pernas, a proximidade do corpo dela e o beijo que veio num impulso.

Só então Karin percebeu o quanto ele estava fora de si.

De início, ela tentou empurrá-lo, as mãos espalmadas sobre aquele peito firme e a boca negando passagem aos lábios dele. Mas então ele abraçou-a com força e, inclinando-se sobre ela, deitou-a ao longo do sofá. Karin gemeu um "não" quando Suigetsu acomodou-se entre suas pernas e pressionou o quadril contra o seu. Trêmula de raiva e de medo, ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior de Suigetsu, obrigando-o a afastar-se com um murmúrio de dor. Sentiu que ele se retraía sobre seu corpo e viu-o fechar os olhos como se lutasse consigo mesmo.

Então Karin se deu conta de que ele estava chorando.

Subitamente chocada e confusa demais para continuar brigando, ela deixou-se tomar por uma paralisia que logo amoleceu os músculos de seu corpo, retesados pelo instinto de defesa. As lágrimas de Suigetsu rolavam sobre seu rosto e iam cair sobre os lábios e sobre a curva do pescoço de Karin. A boca dele, onde ela o havia mordido, exibia um filete vermelho de sangue e seus ombros tremiam enquanto ele tentava evitar os soluços. Karin simplesmente não sabia o que pensar, mas foi preenchida pela certeza de que ele não tinha a intenção de machucá-la quando Suigetsu sussurrou aquelas duas palavras.

"Me perdoe."

Karin soltou o ar num suspiro entrecortado. _Me perdoe_, ele havia dito. Ela sentiu os próprios olhos enchendo-se de água e lembrou-se do tempo em que ela e Suigetsu tinham sido companheiros de equipe. Lembrou-se daqueles dias em que ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa em que ela colocara os olhos ao acordar e a última ao adormecer. Lembrou-se de como ele sempre tinha sido tão próximo, infernizando-a com aquelas coisas sobre Sasuke e perguntando-lhe de onde haviam surgido aquelas cicatrizes em seus braços. Lembrou-se daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos e das caretas que transformavam seu rosto quando o contrariavam. Lembrou-se do garoto que ele costumava ser e comparou-o ao homem atormentado em que ele se tornara.

Suigetsu.

Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele e passou um polegar sobre seus olhos molhados, livrando-os das lágrimas. Então ele a fitou, confuso e perdido dentro de si próprio, e percebeu que ela sorria. O que aquilo queria dizer? Suigetsu não compreendia, mas tampouco precisou pensar sobre aquilo. Delicadamente, Karin segurou-lhe o rosto e o trouxe para baixo, para perto do seu. E quando ela beijou-o, dessa vez sem mordidas ou tapas, ele apenas correspondeu.

Suigetsu abriu a camisa que ela vestia, os botões saltando para o chão e para as dobras do sofá, e cobriu-lhe os seios com as mãos. Karin gemeu baixinho porque, além disso, aquele volume entre as pernas dele pressionava-a lá embaixo e porque fazia muito tempo que ela não ficava assim com um homem. De algum modo, seu corpo agora parecia impaciente por ser tocado e invadido, desejado. Surpreendentemente, ela queria que aquilo acontecesse.

Karin ergueu o quadril para que ele pudesse tirar-lhe o short, deslizando-o ao longo de suas pernas e levando consigo também a calcinha. Enquanto ele abria e tirava o cinto às pressas, incapaz de afastar os olhos do rosto dela, Karin desprendeu o fecho do sutiã e deixou-o cair para fora do sofá. Então, quando Suigetsu inclinou-se novamente sobre ela, Karin estava pronta para recebê-lo. Ela agarrou-se ao seu corpo, as unhas afundando num ponto de suas costas, e ofegou ao sentir que ele a penetrava.

Karin murmurou seu nome e ele deslizou para dentro dela, para o interior quente, úmido e apertado daquela garota. Suigetsu pensou que aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo para se estar. Ondas de calor e de um sentimento que revolvia-se dentro dele percorriam todo o seu ser, e, naquele momento, Suigetsu experimentou a sensação de estar no controle outra vez. Ele roçou os dentes sobre a pele delicada e muito pálida do pescoço de Karin e investiu com vontade para dentro dela, e quando buscou a boca dela para beijá-la novamente, teve a certeza absoluta de que, agora, nenhuma insônia poderia mais derrubá-lo.

De repente, enquanto sugava um dos seios de Karin, ela retesou o corpo e gritou tão alto, apertando-o lá dentro, que ele não foi capaz de conter a explosão dos próprios sentidos, derramando-se num longo jato que preencheu-a com uma sensação de completude. Percebendo-se subitamente fraco e amolecendo sobre o corpo ainda ofegante de Karin, Suigetsu acomodou o rosto entre os seios dela e soltou um suspiro cansado. Finalmente, ele sentiu que a última gota de energia o abandonava e que agora nada restava naquele corpo suado além da sensação de que tudo ficaria bem.

Karin virou-se de lado, ajeitando-se melhor no pequeno espaço que o sofá lhes oferecia e aninhando-se debaixo de um braço de Suigetsu. Abriu a boca para dizer-lhe o quanto aquilo tinha sido bom, para pedir-lhe que não fosse embora, que passasse aquela noite ali, junto dela, para afagá-lo com o tom sussurrado de sua voz, mas então olhou-o e viu que ele dormia. Suigetsu tinha um sorriso quase redentor no rosto e Karin achou graça daquilo, depositando-lhe um beijinho suave sobre os lábios. Antes de também pegar no sono, ela pensou que Suigetsu era um cara estranho e decidiu que gostava daquela esquisitice insólita.

A propósito, Suigetsu dormiu profundamente por todo o resto daquela madrugada e pela manhã inteira que se seguiu – um sono pacífico, pesado e livre de qualquer tormento. Ele apenas acordou outra vez para o mundo quando Karin voltou do trabalho e beijou-lhe de leve a ponta do nariz. A partir de então, a insônia desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido.


End file.
